El beso de la botella
by 8AnnaBella8
Summary: Todo ocurrió cuando la casa de Lovino Romano fue dañada a causa de un incendio; entonces Antonio España decide acogerlo en su casa mientras, pero las cosas allí no serán nada fáciles para ninguno de los dos.
1. La aspiradora

**Bueno, aquí mi primer Fanfic -**

**Espero que les guste aunque como es el primero supongo que no seré muy buena.**

**Así que me gustaría que comentasen sobre si les gustó o cosas para mejorar, todo será bienvenido~**

* * *

**1~ La aspiradora**

Se veía a Antonio sentado en una silla algo cabizbajo ya que pensaba que su vida era un completo desastre desde que decidió acoger a Lovino en su casa, ya que la de este estaba inhabitable por culpa de un incendio que la destrozó. Y como Antonio lo conocía hace mucho decidió invitarle a vivir con él hasta que arreglaran su casa; pero por lo visto ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

_-Flash Back-_

Lovino se encontraba parado en medio de la calle algo agotado y con pequeñas quemaduras en la ropa. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que aparecieron los bomberos y varias personas allí, entre otras Feliciano y ese odioso alemán como él pensaba.

- Hermaniiiito, ¿estás bien?- Se tiró a abrazarlo con una lagrimilla en los ojos. – Podría haberte pasado algo muy malo, ve….-

- No exageres, tonto – Mientras apartaba a su hermano ya que no estaba de humor, aunque casi nunca lo estaba la verdad.

Tras un rato allí apareció Antonio sofocado de haber corrido hasta llegar por aquella mala noticia de la casa de la casa.

- Uff – Soltó el español al ver el aspecto de la casa por fuera. Después se fijó en el pequeño grupo y se acercó. – Que mal quedó la casa… -

- Gracias por el detalle, no me había dado cuenta – Dijo irónicamente Lovino, peor Antonio simplemente sonrió. Después de todo su humor estaba como siempre.

Todos se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que pasaría a partir de ahora con Lovino, ignorando que el que debía elegir era él y no ellos.

- Hermanito, vente a mi casa a vivir ya que dudo que puedas estar allí- Señaló la casa calcinada con una expresión calmada.

- Ni de coña me voy a vivir contigo – Dijo de forma bastante brusca con las cejas fruncidas. Y al ver la reacción triste de su hermano pequeño volvió a hablar. – No es por ti, es por aquel gilipollas de ahí – Refiriéndose claramente al idiota patatas o mejor llamarlo por su nombre, Ludwig.

Ludwig se puso a discutir con él por llamarlo así, aunque en el fondo ya se estaba acostumbrando, pero no le hacía gracia que un mocoso con él le llamase así. Y si no había puesto en su sitio a Lovino era por Feliciano.

Y estuvieron así hasta que Antonio intervino.

- ¿Qué tal si te quedas en mi casa? Como el los viejos tiempos – Dijo con su sonrisa típica. – Solo si tú quieres.

- Mmm supongo que no me queda otra opción mejor – En el fondo lo estaba deseando ya que echaba de menos aquellos tiempos con Antonio. Pero le gustaba hacer parecer que no le interesaba mucho.

- Ok pues entonces vamos, que ya es bastante tarde – Y los emprendieron el camino hacia la casa del español.

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Antonio se revolvió el pelo mientras se maldecía por su amabilidad, aunque tampoco quería que se fuese Lovino de su casa, ya que eran buenos amigos.

Alzó la vista y vio a Lovino sentado en la cama de enfrente jugando a la video-consola mientras se comía una porción de pizza.

Y a su alrededor todo estaba muy desordenado, ropas tiradas por el suelo al igual que libros y demás.

Si es que por lugar que Lovino pasase parecía que había pasado un tornado.

-Lovi anda, recoge tu cuarto por lo menos, no te pido nada más – Su tono sonó algo serio ya que estaba harto de tener que recoger todo lo que ÉL desordenaba y que menos que ordenase el cuarto que Antonio le había dado.

-Paso, tengo sueño – Acto seguido apagó la consola y bostezó. – No hagas mucho ruido- Su mirada era de pocos amigos, estaba algo molesto por la orden de Antonio.

El dueño de la casa se quedó petrificado al oír eso. Encima de no hacer absolutamente nada le daba órdenes como si nada.

Pero este suspiró y se fue del cuarto. Ya pensaba que no merecía la pena ni tan siquiera enfadarse con él, ya que por lo que podía observar todo le entraba por un oído y le salía por otro. A demás también que intentaba hacer algo la pifiaba .

Mientras andaba por el pasillo se paró en seco y sonrió con malicia; para después dirigirse a un armario a coger la aspiradora. Una vez localizada fue a la cocina y cogió un paño húmedo.

Llegó hasta el cuarto donde Lovino se echaba plácidamente una siesta. Entró y dejó la aspiradora en el suelo para ir hacia algunos muebles para quitarles el polvo. Mientras tanto silbaba animadamente una canción.

De vez en cuando miraba de reojo por si este despertaba y su rostro mostrase un signo de molestia. Pero así no fue, el italiano seguía durmiendo a pierna suelte como de costumbre.

Antonio no desistió en ningún momento y fue hasta la cama. Empezó a limpiar el cabecero de madera y "sin querer" se le cayó el paño impregnado de polvo en la cara del italiano gruñón.

Este se movió y con las manos algo adormecidas tocó esa extraña cosa húmeda que tenía en el rostro. Se lo quitó de encima y pudo ver a Antonio sonreír.

-Estúpido, por tu culpa no estoy en ese fantástico sueño – Y le lanzó el trapo a Antonio con bastante fuerza mientras lo maldecía por lo bajo.

- Fue sin querer – Aunque se podía apreciar el sarcasmo en esas palabras.

Pero esto no fue lo único que había pensado el español, que siguió ordenando todo lo que había tirado por el suelo pero atento a que Lovino se quedase adormilado de nuevo.

Cuando por fin eso ocurrió, cogió el cable de la aspiradora y la enchufó. Y así

darle a todos los rincones del suelo mientras cantaba una canción felizmente.

El italiano abrió los ojos rápidamente con muy aparente mal humor y miró a Antonio con todo el odio del mundo.

-¿Se puede saber que cojones estás haciendo? – mientras decía eso se levantó de la cama para quedarse mirándolo fijamente a los ojos verdes del español.

- Lo que TÚ deberías esta haciendo – Su tono era animado, para así molestar más a Lovino.

Sin duda fue un golpe bajo para el italiano y este no estaba muy seguro de qué contestar; así que se puso a maldecirlo allí mismo.

- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? Es que no te escucho bien con la aspiradora. – Mintió para picarle aún más.

- Encima de estúpido sordo, bien vamos – Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se dirigió a la puerta, y por el camino se chocó con Antonio a posta y así tirarlo al suelo. Todo eso seguido de un portazo.

Antonio apagó enseguida la aspiradora y fue detrás del italiano. Mientras lo buscaba fue pensado que tal vez se había excedido algo con él. Pero al fin y al cabo no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Pasó de largo la terraza y siguió con su búsqueda.

Por otra parte estaba Lovino en aquella terraza, apoyado en las barras de esta mirando el cielo azul; pero su mirada era distinta a la que tenía cuando salió de esa forma tan brusca del acuarto. Esta era más bien de tristeza.

Él se cuestionaba el porqué que tan arisco con el español cuando en realidad le agradaba bastante, cosa que no podía decir por otras muchas personas. Entre ellas el maldito bastardo del alemán.

De cierta manera Antonio le recordaba a su hermano Feliciano solo que este último le parecía mucho más estúpido, despistado e inocente. Suspiró pesadamente.

Mientras seguía con la búsqueda del italiano, escuchó un suspiro que le pareció provenir de la terraza. Y como se encontraba en el jardín alzó la vista hacía arriba y allí lo vio, mirando el horizonte.

Casi parecía otra persona, ya que la expresión de su cara no era la de siempre cosa que le hizo preocupar más ya que seguramente fuese por su culpa.

Una vez llegó a la terrada posó la mano en el marco de la puerta.

- Yo… - Dijo tímidamente el español mirándolo, aunque el contrario le daba la espalda. Pero al escucharlo este se giró y le miró a los ojos de forma penetrante.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo y tengo pensado subir el segundo mañana p pasado (ya lo tengo escrito en papel).**

**Pero antes me gustaría leer algún comentario sobre lo que pensáis~ :3**


	2. Arrepentimiento

**Bueno, aquí dejo el capítulo 2 que me pareció muy Lol. **

**Ya que mi idea original no se parecía en absolutamente nada pero al final me salió así.**

* * *

**2- Arrepentimiento**

- ¿Qué?- Fue lo único que salió de forma algo tosca.

- Yo... simplemente quería disculparme – Y quitó la mano del marco – Pero por lo menos entiéndeme , o inténtalo.

- Joder, ¿acaso crees que no lo intento? - A él tampoco le gustaba el comportamiento tan egoísta que estaba mostrando, pero a veces su vagancia le ganaban.

- Ya veo...-

Antonio estuvo un rato pensando si decir lo o no, ya que sus palabras lo podrían dañar. Al final tragó saliva y se atrevió.

- Tal vez deberías dejar de pensar solo en ti por una vez y preocuparte por lo demás.

Lovino se quedó mirándolo asombrado, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía al español así de serio hablando sobre dicho tema, y aunque sabía que tenía razón no podía sentirse herido y molesto con él.

- Pues sabes qué, ya no volverás a ver tu casa desordenada – Dijo fríamente.

Antonio al escuchar eso sonrió, ya que pensó que lo había entendido e iba a comportarse mejor.

-¿Ya sabes por qué? - Prosiguió el joven italiano.

- Porque vas a mejorar tu comportamiento – Dijo con un tono como preguntando a la vez, pero aún así estaba feliz. Por fin Lovi lo había entendido.

- Maldito iluso... - Susurró, aún así el muchacho de ojos verde lo oyó y no comprendió nada. - Ya que soy una molestia para ti.

- Yo no dije eso – Interrumpió aún así el italiano hizo caso omiso.

- Me voy de esta puta casa -

En realidad Lovino no quería que esas palabras hubiesen salido de su maldita boca. Ahora se sentía incluso peor que Antonio, pero por fuera no lo demostraba.

La sonrisa de Antonio se borró de inmediato. En ningún momento quería que las cosas acabasen de esa forma.

En ese momento lo único que hizo fue apartar la mirada cabizbajo.

Se sentía fatal y todo eso por la broma que minutos antes le había gastado para que se diese cuenta de la situación.

El chico de ojos como el oro no deseaba irse, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Así que se dispuso a salir de la terraza, pero Antonio lo agarró del brazo.

El contrario simplemente se sorprendió y alzó las cejas.

-Las cosas se pueden hacer de otra manera – Lovino movió el brazo en gesto de que lo soltase, pero su contrario hizo todo lo contrario. Lo tomó más fuerte.

Lovino no dijo nada ya que si lo hacía, sentía que se rompía por dentro y todo sería más difícil.

Al final consiguió soltarse, pero el español no dejó de seguirlo y una vez fuera del járdin este se giró.

-Deja de seguirme bastardo –

Se fijó en Antonio y vio que estaba apunto de decir algo, pero si lo escuchaba sabía que le costaría aún más irse de aquel lugar.

Así que antes de que pudiese decir algo, le colocó el dedo índice en los labios, y el mayor no fue capad de decir palabra alguna.

Por otra parte el italiano se sonrojó por su repentina acción, pero se dio media vuelta para irse.

El español se quedó allí mirando como se iba sin poder hacer o decir algo. Estaba confuso por el día tan (pésimo) movido.

* * *

Lovino estaba andando sin sentido alguno y ningún rumbo fijo. Y para colmo había dejado sus pocas pertenencias en casa de aquel idiota.

Se ponía a pensar en Antonio y se enfadaba sin razón aparente.

Prosiguió horas así, golpeando piedras del camino pensando que eran Antonio y mandándolas bien lejos.

Solo paró cuando escuchó su estómago rugir de hambre.

- Debí haber comido más...- Suspiró pesadamente.

No sabía que hacer, solo llegaba a la conclusión de ir a casa de su hermano por mucho que eso le jodiese. No soportaba al idiota patatas, nunca le entró en la cabeza como su (estúpido) lindo hermano podía estar con dicho hombre. Pero bueno, él no era nadie para criticar a nadie ya que ni el propio sabía porque era tan arisco con Antonio en especial.

* * *

El español pensaba que Lovino ya se daría cuenta de sus propios errores y esta vez no iba a ir a buscarlo como otras muchas.

Cuando estaba cenando notó que faltaba el gruñón montando algún escándalo por no cenar pasta o cosas similares.

Se quedó mirando el sitio donde solía sentarse el italiano.

-Ya volverá -

* * *

Mientras seguía caminando se empezó a sentir cansado y muerto de hambre, así que se sentó en un gran árbol que había por el bosque.

Y encima para su mala suerte vio como caían una tímidas gotas de agua que amenazaban una tormenta.

Se levantó de allí y buscar un lugar donde poder refugiarse de la lluvia, porque ya solo le faltaba coger una hipotermia para sentirse el hombre más desgraciado del mundo.

Con algo de paciencia logró encontrar un saliente de un gran muro de tierra.

Se sentó allí para después acurrucarse.

* * *

Mientras tanto el de ojos verdes subía las escaleras para irse a dormir, no quería alargar más ese horrible día.

Cuando andaba por el pasillo pasó por el lado de la terraza y no puedo recordar todo de nuevo...

Una vez llegó al cuarto, miró por la ventana y por fin se dio cuenta de la tormenta.

Si es que tiene la cabeza en otro lugar, concretamente en Lovino. Pero claro, solo por que se preocupaba, nada más.

¿A caso ya estaría en algún lugar durmiendo plácidamente? Pensó que sería lo más probable pero, ¿y si no era así?.

Se acercó al teléfono y sin pensarlo dos veces llamó a Feliciano, porque en otro lugar dudaba que podría estar. Ya que todas sus pertenencias (incluido dinero) estaba aquí.

- ¿Quién llama a estas horas? - Sonó una voz seria inconfundible.

Verás... me preguntaba si Lovi estaba por allí – Al final le explicó lo ocurrido pero sin muchos detalles para no tardar demasiado.

Para su desgracia Ludwig le dijo que no, ni había pasado por allí.

No podría perdonarse si le llegase a pasar algo...

Al final se metió en la cama algo preocupado pero, Lovino ya tenía la suficiente edad como para poder cuidarse sin ayuda de nadie.

También pensó que él era algo sobreprotector con el italiano desde que se conocían, pero (por desgracia) no iba a cuidarlo toda su vida.

Al final cansado de hasta sus pensamientos cerró los ojos.

* * *

La tormenta había ido de mal a peor en escasos minutos, la lluvia cada vez era más pesada por lo que hacía que el ambiente fuese aún más frío. Y para colmo unos malditos rayos acompañados de relámpagos hicieron aparición.

Joder.

No podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse allí sentando arrepintiéndose de todo.

Hasta que escuchó un fuerte sonido por encima de él y miró enseguida.

Un rayo había caido justo encima de un árbol que tenía enfrente. Haciendo que una rama bastante pesada se desprendiese de este cayendo encima del italiano sin poder evitarlo.

Notaba un fuerte dolor por todas las partes de su cuerpo donde la jodida rama estaba y también la cabeza, donde al caer al suelo se había golpeado.

Al final todo lo veía nublado hasta que lo borroso se volvió negro.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Uf al final me dio pena Lovino pero no sé, me pareció bien dejarlo así.**

**También os quiero agradecer a todas vuestro apoyo en este Fanfic~ :3**

**El capítulo 3 lo subiré mañana o pasado, ya veré.**


	3. El tomatito

**Bueno, aquí dejo el capítulo 3 como dije~**

**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

* * *

**3- El tomatito**

El chico de ojos verdes no hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama. No podía dormir pensando en donde se había metido su menor. ¿Y si por el camino un par de depravados lo habían secuestrado y ahora estaba pasando dios sabe qué?

No pudo más y salió de la cama.

Buscó un chubasquero y se lo puso, sin importarle ir en pijama, ahora solo podía pensar en Lovino. Pero Antonio solo pensaba en el italiano porque fue su culpa que se fuese de la casa, solo eso...

Sin más dilación salió de la casa hasta llegar al bosque (que lo conocía como la palma de su mano). Decidió unos segundos si mirar la parte norte o sur antes, al final se decidió por la última.

Empezó a mirar por todos los lugares posibles hasta llegar a un gran muro de tierra.

Ya tenía pensado irse de allí, ya que estaba muerto de frío, la lluvia no ayudaba para nada y llevaba más de media hora buscando por esa zona. Hasta que se fijó en algo llamativo más a delante.

Cuando llegó al lugar se dio cuenta de que era un gran árbol ardiendo. Seguramente por culpa de algún rayo, pero no había de que preocuparse. Con la lluvia que caía seguramente se apagaría pronto.

Cada vez sentía que necesitaba volver a ver a Lovino. De su cabeza no paraban de pasar cosas horribles que le podrían estar pasando a su italiano favorito.

Espera... olvida lo de favorito.

Se puso en marcha de nuevo cuando tropezó con algo, asombrado miró y era una gran (y pesada) rama de dicho árbol. Decidió poner más atención para ver mejor, frunciendo el ceño.

Así veía algo mejor entre tanta oscuridad.

Para su asombro se percató de que había algo debajo y se acercó más.

Pudo ver un gracioso rulo... rápidamente quitó la pesada rama y sí, era Lovino.

Inmediatamente posó sus manos en los hombros del contrario y lo zarandeó un poco, pero no reaccionaba.

- Lovi por favor... dime algo – Se le entrecortaba la voz- Aunque sea un insulto.

Pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

El español se quitó el chubasquero y se lo puso al del pelo rojizo, para después tomalo en brazos.

Lo primero que pensó fue que era algo pesado, pero bueno.

Salió del bosque para llegar a su casa y acomodar a Lovino en la cama más grande del lugar, la de Antonio.

El mayor estaba empapado pero no le dio importancia, ahora lo único importante era Lovino.

Le quitó el chubasquero y lo metió en la cama (todo con suma delicadeza). Él se sentó en una silla a su lado, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza en sus manos.

Estaba agotado tanto mental como físicamente.

Estiró el brazo para coger el teléfono.

-¿Sí? - Sonó una voz femenina tras el teléfono.

- Emma soy yo, Antonio – Su tono no era calma – Necesito que vengas, hay una urgencia.

- Ahora mismo me pongo de camino, pero con esta tormenta tendré dificultades para llegar- Continuó la mujer – Tal vez llegue en una hora.

Çal escuchar eso colgó, lo único que podía hacer era esperar ya que sus conocimientos sobre medicina eran bien escasos.

La medicina de Antonio: "Herida= Agua oxigenada + Tirita" y de ahí no pasaba.

Empezó a temblar de frío; normal, aún llevaba el pijama empapado.

Se quitó los pantalones y se puso unos vaqueros, para después desabrocharse los botones de la parte superior, hasta escuchar un ruido en la cama, rápidamente se qiró y para su alivio, vio los ojos dorados que tanto anhelaba.

-¿D-dónde estoy? ¿A caso estoy muerto..? - Sonó la voz bastante agotada.

Antonio fue hasta él para abrazarlo.

-Eres un completo estúpido.

Lovino se asombró por esa reacción, era la primera vez en muchos años que Antonio le llamaba estúpido.

Este necesitaba la acción de corresponderle el abrazo pero solo pudo con el derecho, ya que el maldito izquierdo le dolía a rabiar.

Cuando por fin el chico de ojos color esperanza se separó de él, lo pudo ver con el cabello húmedo y la parte superior del pijama abierto, mostrando su pecho.

El italiano apartó rápidamente la mirada sonrojado.

Antonio se le quedó mirando extrañado.

-Estas rojo, pareces un tomatito~ -Y le colocó la mano en la frente- Será por la fiebre.

Lovino asintió y se autoconvenció de que esa era la rezón y no otra.

Estaba evitando a toda costa mirar al español ya que se sentía extraño.

No extraño no, solo que hace frío y al verlo así le entra más, joder.

-Tengo hambre -Soltó de repente.

-Ahora mismo te traigo algo -Dijo mientras se levantaba sin quitar el ojo de encima de su menor.

-Ah, y otra cosa -Se aclaró la garganta -Tápate de una maldita vez ¿no? O piensas estar así todo el santo día – El español asintió con una sonrisa, por lo menos su

humor era el de siempre.

Bajó hasta la cocina y allí pensó que llevarle. Con el tiempo que hacía era mejor algo caliente, pero a la vez rápido. Como por ejemplo una sopa instantánea de verduras.

El del rulo estaba mirando el techo harto de esperar (ni habían pasado escasos cinco minutos) al bastardo.

Sus tripas rugían como si de un león se tratase.

Cuando por fin escuchó a Antonio entrando en el cuarto se giró para mirarlo.

Menos mal, y iba vestido en condiciones y no podría ver su maldito (hermoso) pecho.

Este llevaba una bandeja rectangular de madera, de tono caoba.

Dejó la bandeja un momento en el escritorio del cuarto, para coger unos cojines y ponérselos a Lovino detrás. A demás de colocarlo en una postura mejor para comer.

Una vez hecho todo eso le colocó la bandeja.

En esta había un cuenco de porcelana blanco con pequeños detalles en diversos colores; en su interior la sopa de verduras que minutos atrás había preparado.

También una botella de cristal transparente con agua.

Y en la esquina derecha de la bandeja una cajita pequeña de color lila con un (bonito) cursi lazo rojo.

Al ver esto último alzó una ceja, preguntándose que demonios era eso.

Antonio se quedó mirándolo como de costumbre.

-¿No comes? - Ya que llevaba un rato mirando la bandeja sin hacer nada.

-Me duelen los brazos, así que simplemente no puedo ni tomar la cuchara, bastardo -Pero eso no era del todo cierto, solo le dolía el izquierdo. En el derecho solo unas simples molestias.

Al escuchar eso al español se le iluminaron los ojos y tomó la cuchara; levando esta hasta el líquido para después mirar a Lovi.

-Abre la boquita~ – Decía felizmente -Aahh~

-¿T-tú estás bien de la cabeza, idiota? -Dijo algo sonrojado, no que fuese un niño de 3 años.

Pero Antonio se dio por vencido y siguió.

-Venga, que el avión ya esta aquí~ - Decía mientras movía la cuchara de un lado para otro hasta llegar de nuevo a los labios del italiano. Y este con el ceño fruncido.

Tras muchas queja por parte del menor, decidió rendirse y dejar que Antonio le diese de comer de esa manera.

-Como creció mi niño~ - Dijo cuando se acabó la sopa.

-Dame de beber -Intentó sonar serio, pero en el fondo estaba de buen humor.

Gracias a Antonio y sus tonterías de tonto estúpido...

El español cogió la botella de cristal y lo llevó hasta los labios del italiano, a la vez que inclinaba un poco esta.

Mientras tanto miraba por la ventana la bonita lluvia, casi hipnotizado. Hasta que unos sonidos extraños le alertaron.

Se giró para ver al menor con los mofletes hinchados y pequeños hilitos de agua de sus labios.

También cayó en cuenta que tenía la botella demasiada inclinada y la apartó de su boca.

El italiano le escupió algo de agua en la cara.

-¡Joder, casi me matas! -Volvió a su mal humor -La próxima estate más atento bastardo.

Antonio simplemente asintió algo avergonzado, pero con el dedo índice le empezó a picar el moflete repetidas veces.

-Pero estabas tan mono con esa cara -Seguía con su tono de broma -Que pena que no tuviese cerca la cámara.

Lovino sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y con el brazo derecho le dio un puñetazo.

-Eh! Que eso duele -Para después llevarse la mano donde le había dado.

-Haberlo pensado antes -Y como no, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ahora que me fijo -Decía mientras se le formaba una sonrisilla -Usaste tu brazo. ¿A caso fingiste para que to te diese de comer~?

Bingo.

Lovino se sonrosó un poco.

- No -Negó rotundamente, pero cada vez de ruborizaba más y seguramente el mayor se habría percatado de ello.

-Bueno, bueno. Y ahora lo más importante... -Abrió la cajita del lazo rojo y la puso

en frene de Lovino.

El español se aclaró la garganta.

Lovino Vargas, aceptas este... -Abrió la caja ydentro habiá un tomate de juguete -Tomate como prueba de mis disculpas -En su rostro estaba su perfecta sonrisa de siempre.

El chico del rulo pensó qué demonios se había tomado el español, pero aún así sonrió. Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

-Claro que sí, idiota.

Unos minutos estuvieron los dos riendo y haciendo comentarios sobre el tomate de juguete hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa.

Antonio bajó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Allí estaba una chica que aparentaba 23 años, la misma que Lovino. De cabello rubio hasta los hombros con una cinta roja y los ojos verdes.

-Hola, cuanto tiempo Emma -Dijo para después abrazarla -Ya estás hecha toda una mujer -Sonriendo amablemente.

- Jaja y por lo que veo tu sigues igual de encantador que siempre -Dijo la chica con algo de rojo en las mejillas.

Antonio la guió hasta la habitación donde estaba Lovino.

Los dos entraron conversando muy animadamente y riendo. Encima Antonio llevaba el maletín a la joven chica porque era pesado.

Al otro lado del cuarto estaba Lovino mirando con cara de pocos amigos, sobretodo a la tía esa. Aunque esa le sonaba de algo.

Pero aún así, ¿quién se creía que era para tener esas confianzas con el bastardo?.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Este capítulo me salió algo más largo que los demás, pero bueno, tampoco importa mucho xD**

**Por cierto, Emma es Bélgica. Aunque no tenga nombre oficial es un de los varios que la gente le pone.**

**Espero subir pronto el siguiente~!**

**Gracias por leer :3**


	4. Buenas noches

**He aquí el cuarto capítulo~**

**He de disculparme porque tardé más de lo normal y es porque me fue unos cuando días de vacaciones a un apartamento y no tenía internet.**

**Y el día que llegué (ayer) me daba pereza xD**

* * *

**4- Buenas noches**

La chica miró al italiano, el cual la estaba asesinando con la mirada y sonrió como si nada.

-Cuanto tiempo Lovino -Él se quedó mirándola, ¿a caso la conocía de algo? Bueno, algo si que le sonaba.

-Supongo -Es su tono se notaba desinterés. La verdad, lo único que le importaba ahora era que esa tipa dejase de hablar con Antonio y lanzarle miraditas con esos ojos de niña buena.

-Y como no, siempre tan borde -Suspiró la de la cinta para abrir después el maletín- Déjame ver.

Antonio se acercó a mirar y de camino seguir hablando con ella.

Joder, le estaban irritando.

La chica le destapó, entrándole algo de frío, para quitarle el jersey.

Nuna se había sentido tan violado, bueno sí, con Francis...

Emma examinó los golpes del tronco, para decirle que no eran un problema y que seguramente en menos de una semana ya no habría rastro de ellos.

Pero sin duda al brazo izquierdo le pasaba algo, porque le dolía a rabiar. La mujer lo tomó y el del rulo no pude evitar gritar su típico "chiguiiiiii~!"

-Serás burra, joder -Aunque estaba algo avergonzado por el gritillo anterior.

-Lo siento, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo... -Lo dijo en un tono bastante apenado.

-Pues quién lo diría -Seguí protestando (como siempre), parecía que estaba más pendiente del español que de otra cosa.

-Lovi, compórtate por favor -Y encima el bastardo del español la defendía, y hubiese podido ya le habría golpeado.

Tras un incómodo silencio de esos en los que no sabes que decir/hacer, Emma fue la valiente que lo rompió diciendo que se había dislocado el hombro y que sería algo doloroso colocárselo en su sitio. Y para colmo tendría que llevarlo vendado un tiempo para posibles recaídas.

-¿Preparado? -La joven rubia ya tenía las manos en su hombro, amenazando acabar con todo eso en cualquier momento.

-S-sí -En realidad no, pero no quería parecer débil delante de (Antonio) ellos.

Este se percató del nerviosismo del menor y le cogió la mano a la vez que sonreía.

Lovino se le quedó mirando con algo de rojez en sus mejillas.

La chica viendo es escena decidió hacerlo de una vez por todas, y le colocó el hueso en su sitio.

El italiano al sentirlo cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de Antonio fuertemente por ese momentáneo dolor.

Después de vendárselo, Emma le lanzó el jersey en señal de que ya podía ponérselo.

Pero no quería soltar la cálida y grande mano del español, pero este último fue quien lo hizo.

-Ya solo queda mirarte las piernas y terminará la revisión -Después bostezó pero tapándose la boca con la mano, como cualquier dama haría.

La chica llevó sus manos hasta el botón y cremallera de los pantalones y este se sorprendió. No solo tenía mucha confianza con el ojiverde sino que con él también.

-Puedo hacerlo yo solo,pervertida -Eso último lo dijo en un tono más bajo pero aún así los presentes de la sala lo escucharon perfectamente. A la vez que quitaba las manos de la mujer.

Este se desabrochó el pantalón con bastante torpeza (y vergüenza), ya que solo usaba una mano porque el otro brazo era mejor no forzarlo durante una temporada.

La mujer harta de esperar le quitó los pantalones de un tirón, sin importarle un bledo su reacción.

Hasta Antonio se sorprendió un poco y se rió levemente. Pero bueno, será que ya querría acabar con ello y dormir, al igual que él.

Lovino se tapó a la velocidad de la luz sus partes nobles (aunque llevase los boxers) con la manta.

El español lo miró sonriente, si en el fondo (muy fondo) Lovi era bastante moni. Por fuera parecía duro y testarudo, pero también tenía su parte inocente.

Sentía las pequeñas manos palpándole el tobillo y le dolía algo, pero esta vez no se quejó ya que ella parecía concentrada en lo que hacía. Y sabía que si la desconcentraba volvería a ponerse a hablar con su amigo.

-Lo que yo pensaba -Por fin salió de su trance de concentración -Tienes un esguince en el tobillo~

Lovino maldijo su mala suerte entre susurros.

-Pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar vendándotelo, anti-inflamatorios y demás -Nada, la mujer parecí una obsesiva de las vendas, o eso pensaba Lovino.

La chica bostezó de nuevo aunque esta vez de una forma más marcada.

-Si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí Emma, que ya es muy tarde.

-Supongo... pero no quiero ser una molestia

"Eso vete, no te quiero durmiendo sobre el mismo techo que yo" Pensó Lovino.

-Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en mi casa como cuando éramos pequeños.

Un momento, las piezas del puzle mental del italiano se fueron encajando (por fin). Ya decía que le sonaba demasiado la tipa esa. Ya decía que le sonaba demasiado su cara.

Era Emma Van Dijk, la vecina de enfrente de Antonio de hace varios años. La misma que se iba con ellos dos muchas tardes a jugar cuando eran pequeños. (Nota: Lovino pasó gran parte de su infancia en casa de Antonio por motivos personales de su familia que él mismo aún desconoce).

La misma que tenía un hermano mayor que asustaba un poco con esos pelos que llevaba.

También su rival por la amistad del español.

De pequeños siempre estaban discutiendo por quien era mejor amigo del ojiverde y casi siempre ganaba Lovino.

Y todo eso fue así hasta que Emma y él tenían 15 años (Antonio 16) y su familia se mudó por el trabajo de su padre, que es el dueño de un hospital.

Cuando ella se fue la echó un podo de menos porque después de tantos años la había cogido afecto y aunque nunca lo reconocía, era su amiga.

Aunque también recordó un día, en el que Emma le había confesado al italiano que llevaba años enamorada de Antonio pero que no tenía valor de decírselo.

Y por esa época tenía miedo de que si Antonio correspondía los sentimientos de ella, poco a poco lo fuesen dejando de lado para estar juntos.

A demás, por otra parte quería a Antonio para él por muy egoísta que sonase, pero nunca lo entendió ( y por lo que se ve aún sigue sin entenderlo muy bien).

Entonces por todo eso mencionado, siempre le decía a ella que sería una tontería intentarlo porque a Antonio le gustaba otra.

Y siempre que le preguntaba quien era le decía que era un secreto, porque en realidad era una mentira.

Desde hacía 9 años no se veían ni habían tenido contacto con ella (el español sí), con razón al principio no la había reconocido al principio.

Supuso que ya no tendría que estar tan a la defensiva con ella, porque después de tantos años sería imposible que aún sintiese algo por Antonio, o eso pensaba él.

Por otro lado Antonio llevaba un rato mirando a Lovino sonriendo , ya que su menos tenía cara de máxima concentración pensando algo.

- Lovi-lovi, tómate estas pastillas para tu tratamiento y después – Lovino al escuchar como le llamaba alzó una ceja, nunca le gustó que Emma lo llamase así – Te vendaré el tobillo.

La chica de su maletín casó unas pastillas de diversos colores, en total le entregó tres.

Este las cogió y se las tomó todas a la vez sin agua, y con visible mal humor.

El italiano empezó a toser (normal, solo a él se le ocurre tomárselas así). Y Antonio le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ahora dejemos un margen de media hora para que las pastillas hagas su efecto y te vendo el tobillo – Decía mientras sacaba de su maletín unas cosas.

No entendía como llevaba todo eso en aquel maletín, ni que fuese el bolsillo mágico de Doraemon.

Los tres llevaban un rato charlando (bueno, Lovino más que hablar se quejaba por lo que fuese de los que hablaban), cuando salió el tema de que Emma pasase la noche allí de nuevo.

- Esta noche quédate en el cuarto de Lovino, ya que la habitación de invitados no la tengo preparada y a estas horas no hay ganas de hacerlo.

- ¿¡Qué!? - Exclamó nada más escuchar eso – Y yo dónde duermo, ¿en el suelo?

No tontín~ - Y le pasó la mano por el cabellos castaño rojizo para intentar calmarlo – Dormirás en mi cama.

¿Qué es lo que acababa de escuchar? Dios, dormiría en la cama de Antonio cosa que no ocurría desde que los dos eran pequeños.

-Y-y tú... ¿dónde dormirás? - Estaba nervioso, solo pensar dormir con su español...

Que solo lo apreciaba mucho como amigo. Es que hacía mucho que no lo hacían.

-Pues como supongo que no querrás dormir conmigo, me iré al sofá.

Lovino iba a decir algo pero Emma se le adelantó.

-Puedes dormir conmigo, ami no me importa – Como Antonio aceptase Lovino tenía claro que cogería ese bote de pastillas y se lo lanzaría a la cabeza.

-Es muy tentador – Lovino ya estaba extendiendo el brazo para coger el bote – Pero la cama es de una sola persona, no como la mía. A demás, no quiero incomodarte.

-Entiendo, pero que sepas que no es molestia, que solo amigos – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Lovino suspiró aliviado y dejó el bote en su sitio.

Ya había pasado algo más de media hora la chica bostezo (de nuevo) y volvió a sus cosas dispuesta a ponerle las vendas.

Cuando terminó de ponérselo el de ojos dorados se sintió algo incómodo pero bueno, ya se acostumbraría llevar el tobillo así.

La doctora empezó a recoger todo y el español la ayudó, hasta le llevó el maletín al cuarto de Lovino mientras esta terminaba de comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

-Bueno, yo creo que me retiro ya a dormir – Decía mientras se quitaba la cinta del pelo y se lo recogía en un coletero – Buenas noches Antonio – Después fue hasta el malhumorado italiano – A ti también Lovi-lovi – Para darle un beso en la frente.

Ni Lovino ni Antonio se esperaban eso, pero el que menos el primero. El cual ni se quejó o algo por el estilo.

-Espera – Y Antonio fue hasta su armario y sacó un pijama – Ponte esto, ya sé que te quedará grande, pero bueno – Se lo entregó – Mejor eso a dormir con la ropa.

Esta salió primero y mientras tanto Antonio sacó la bandeja del cuarto para llevarla a la cocina, pero tardaba mucho.

Lovino empezó a aburrirse mirando el techo; preguntándose dónde estaba el maldito bastardo.

Que en llevar una bandeja no se tardaba tanto.

Y cuando por fin apareció Lovino lo miró fijamnete.

-Si que as tardado.

-Ya, es que cuando volvía Emma estaba por el pasillo y hablamos un rato más~ - Lovino ni se sorprendió, ya se lo esperaba un poco- Tendrías que a ver visto a Emma con el pijama tan grande, que mona.

Mona, mona, mona, mona... no le hizo gracia ese comentario pero asintió para que no le viese molesto por eso.

-Oye, yo también necesito un pijama para dormir o pretendes que duerma en boxers con el frío que hace, idiota – Antonio sonrió de forma pícara y salió del cuarto son darle tiempo a Lovino decir algo más.

Ni había pasado un minuto y ya había vuelto con un pijama del italiano.

-Pero yo también quiero un pijama tuyo.

-Oh~ - Dejó el de Lovino en el escritorio - ¿Estás celoso, Lovi?

-¡Claro que no bastardo! - Se sonrojó un poco – solo que quiero comprobar como se duerme con un pijama más grande.

Eso sonó algo extraño pero a Antonio no le importó y abrió de nuevo su armario, sacando uno de fondo amarillo con tomates de estampado.

-A qué es bonito – Decía orgulloso enseñándoselo.

-Demasiado infantil – Aunque en realidad le gustaba.

-Pero que dices.

Antonio destapó al italiano con intención de ayudarlo a vestirse.

Ese gesto avergonzó un poco a Lovino, aunque a Antonio se le veía algo sonrojado.

- No mires lo que no debas, pervertido – Le advertió.

El contrario asistió aún algo sonrojado y lo ayudó a vestirlo.

Una vez ya puesto, Antonio no paraba de pensar lo gracioso que estaba con aquel pijama.

-Bueno, me voy ya al sofá. Sueña con cosas bonitas~.

Pero el menor lo agarró de la muñeca y no dejó que se fuese, sonrosando al español.

-N-no me parece justo que te vayas al sofá por mi culpa.

-No pasa nada, total, tampoco quiero molestarte.

-Déjate de estupideces, que la cama es lo suficiente grande para los dos.

Al decir eso, le sonaron mal sus propias palabras, poniéndose nervioso por pensar cosas no aptas para menores (?).

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón.

Aunque no lo pareciese Antonio estaba tan o más nervioso que Lovino.

El español se metió en la cama con el chico de ojos dorados, mirándose el uno al otro. El español fue el primero en apartar la mirada; y estuvieron así hasta que el último dijo algo.

-Buenas noches Lovi.

-Lo mismo te digo -El español se quedó mirándolo con cara de reproche.

-Vale, a Emma le das un beso de buenas noches y a mi no, ok.

¿Ehm? Pero si fue ella quien se lo dio a él.

Aún así Lovino sonrió y le besó la mejilla, sonrojándose ambos, pero por la oscuridad casi ni se apreciaba.

El primero en dormirse fue Lovino,el cual en el dormido acabó pasándole extremidades por encima al español repetidas veces.

Este simplemente se quedó mirando como dormía y le acarició el rostro antes de dormise el también.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Y aquí el final del capítulo~ Ojala que les guste y comenten.**

**El próximo espero subirlo en esta semana~**


	5. Ofensa hacia la pizza

**Después de tropecientos años subí el 5º capítulo u.u**

**Espero que os guste**

* * *

**5. Ofensa hacia la pizza**

El primero en despertarse fue Antonio. Que para su sorpresa vio como Lovino seguía dormido, hasta aquí todo normal, pero este estaba abrazado a él y encima también le había echado una pierna por encima.

El español sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe en la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

Después intentó quitar al italiano de encima suya con la mayor delicadeza posible para no despertarlo.

Y así fue, parece que aunque caiga una bomba atómica él menor ni se daría cuenta.

O eso pensó Antonio, ya que Lovino en realidad se había despertado desde que le dio en la nariz y simplemente se hacía el dormido.

El chico de ojos verdes se salió de la cama y se quitó el pijama. Para después buscar algo de ropa en su armario.

Lovino estaba mirándolo sonrojado con los ojos entre-abiertos, tenía una cuerpo tan bonito...

¿Pero qué demonios? Y se puso a intentar dejar de pensar esas cosas.

Una vez ya había terminado de vestirse se acercó a la cama y lo arropó.

–Ojalá te recuperes pronto, Lovi. – Dijo en voz muy baja, a la vez que se acariciaba con suavidad el rostro.

Salió de la habitación.

Lovino nada más escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, abrió los ojos de golpe. Con la mirada en el techo, aunque algo ida, ya que estaba dentro de sus pensamientos. Y por un momento se alegró de todo lo ocurrido por muy enfermizo que pudiese sonar.

Se cogió parte del pijama y se lo llevó a la nariz.

Olía a Antonio, al igual que las sábanas...

Mientras tanto Antonio estaba bajando las escaleras cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás.

–¡Buenos días!

–Poco más y me matas de un susto. –Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca.

El español se dirigía al huerto y la chica decidió acompañarlo. Él se concentró en mirar cada una de las tomateras. Sin más Emma se se sumó a la búsqueda de los mejores tomates

Estuvieron así como diez minutos mal contados, ya que había reunido los suficientes para lo que Antonio tenía en mente.

Los dos fueron a la cocina y allí dejó la cesta.

–Creo que ya es hora de desayunar~ –Antonio escuchó a su propio estómago ri¡ugir y se llevo una mano a este.

–Cierto, yo te ayudo.

Al final acabaron decidiendo desayunar unos churros, pero no de los congelados sino hechos por ellos.

Antonio fue el que se encargó de la mezcla y demás, mientras que Emma iba preparando un chocolate caliente casero; como en los viejos tiempos. Sin duda fue bonita recordar cuando de pequeños se metían en la cocina e intentaban preparar una merienda digna.

Solo que por desgracia, esta vez faltaba Lovino.

Una vez el español ya los había freído, en un plato aparte colocó los que consideraba más bonitos. Los demás los llevó a una mesa del comedor donde se encontraba Emma ya con dos tazas de chocolate.

–Como estrañaba este sabor –Se la notaba bastante feliz mientras desgutaba el churro acompañado del chocolate.

–La verdad es que están de muerte –Él ya iba por el segundo –Y no es por presumir.

Cuando por fin acabaron dejando el plato vacío, Antonio se levantó hacia el que antes había apartado para llevárse a su habitación.

Justo cuando iba a salir de la cocina retrocedió sobre sus pasos y echó el resto del chocolate en otra taza.

El italiano seguía igual, abrazado a la almohada como si fuese un tesoro.

Ahabía intentada volver a dormirse pero no lo conseguía. Seguramente por culpa de pensar en demasiadas cosas.

De repente Antonio apareció por allí pillando desprevenido a Lovino, el cual se apartó brúscamente de la almohada. Este primero no lo tuvo muy en cuenta aunque le estrañó un poco la acción; y dejó las cosas en su escritorio.

–Ya era hora dormilón.

El italiano no respondió, en cambiose destapó e hizo ademán por levantarse. Antonio al verlo así fue hasta él y lo tomó de un brazo. Ya que tenía el esguince y las muletas estaban por ahí lejos.

–Puedo hacerlo yo solo –No le gustaba tener que depender del otro, si prácticamente podía ir perfectamente a la pata coja.

Aún así el español ignoró dicho comentario y lo llevó hasta el escriorio.

–Que sepas que los preparé yo~

–Entonces tienes que saber horribles –Aunque sabía que eso no era cierto, no era la primera vez que comía churros del español y deseó que no fuese tampoco la última vez.

–Mira que era cruel –E hizo un puchero.

El ojiverse estaba antento a como el menor tomaba uno y se lo llevaba a la boca, quería sabre que pensaba.

–Están bien.

Antonio se decepcionó un poco, con todo el cariño y entusiasmo que había puesto para nada, solo dos simples palabras.

La verdad es que Lovino pensó que estaban sabrosos, pero dijo lo primero para ver la reacción del otro.

–Quita esa cara de idiota –Dijo aún comiendo –Que en realidad están muy buenos.

Al mayor se le iluminó el rostro. Al final si había servido de algo aquel esfuerzo de prepararlos él.

Más tarde Lovino le anunció que iiba a ir al cuarto de baño y por muchas veces que le negó al español que no hacía falta que le accompañase hasta la puerta, este lo hizo.

–Ni se te ocurra abrir la puerta –Advirtió, ya que pensaba darse un buen baño.

–Si~ pero por si acaso me quedo en la puerta. Tal vez necesites mi ayuda o algo.

Lovino lo ignoró y cerró las puerta delante de sus narices. Necesita ese baño para espavilarse y dejarse de tonterías.

Se desvistió completamente a su ritmo y fue hasta la bañera. Y fue justo ahí el problema. Con el esguince que tenía no sabía como meterse sin acabar apoyando el tobillo qe tenía mal. Estuvo por pedirle ayuda a Antonio pero recordó que lo vería desnudo y no lo iba a permitir.

Tras minutos y minutos meditando sobre como entrar, decidió dejarse caer y así hizo. Pero el golpe que se llevó no fue pequeño. Aunque por lo menos su tobillo había salido bien parado.

El español al escuchar el golpe abrió la puerta de un golpe, preocupado por si se había caido o algo por el estilo. Lovino se tapó como pudo debajo del agua y acto seguido le lanzó un bote de champú en todo el rostro con muy buena puntería.

–¡¿Qué demonios haces, basatardo?!

–Pensé que te habías caido... –Dijo llevándose la mano a la cara, ya que le había dolido bastante. –Tampoco es para que te pongas así, yo también tengo lo mismo que tú. -Se refería claramente a su "capital".

–¡Cállate y sal de una maldita vez! –Sabía que Antonio tenía razón, pero por algún motivo le daba vergüenza si era él.

Antonio salío cerrando la puerta trás él suspirando, encima que se preocupaba y mira como acababa siempre. Sin más volvió a apoyarse en la pared a esperar que terminase.

Por otra parte el italiano comenzó a relajarse (o por lo menos intentarlo) en el agua con una temperatura ideal para su gusto. Se quedó como media hora hasta que notó que tenía la piel algo arrugada; vació la bañera e hizo lo mismo para salir. Ponerse al filo y dejars caer.

Esta vez para su suerte Antonio no entró, así que se vistió y secó algo el cabello para después abrir la puerta. Justo encontrándose en frente al ojiverde mirando hacia abajo, pero al escucharlo levantó la mirada con una sonrisa.

El mayor fue hasta él para ayudarlo de nuevo a andar, pero Lovino no le dejó. Casi lo empujó y siguió caminando a la pata coja el solo. Ahora quería estar solo.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad, como almuerzo Antonio había preparado tortelinis con salsa de tomate cosa que le gustó a Lovino bastante. Por lo demás el italiano siguió metido en el cuarto sin salir mientras que Emma se encontraba con el español en la cocina preparando la cena.

Esta iba a ser pizza. Fue una idea de Antonio ya que le habían sobrado tomates y los usaría en ella. Una vez estubieron listas para el horno las metieron y Antonio recogió un poco la cocina; mientras Emma se ausentaba un momento a cambiarse de ropa ya que se había manchado en la preparación de la cena.

Entonces fue cuando el español cayó en que Emma no traía nada de ropa y fue hasta el cuarto donde se había acomodado ella la noche anterior. Cuando entró la vio sentada en la cama con la vista perdida en algún luga y con un rostro no muy animado, pero al verlo sonrió.

–Perdón~ pero me di cuenta de que no tenienes nada para cambiarte, así que toma –Y le dio una camiseta blanca de lo más simple.

–Gracias... –Vio como él iba a salir del cuarto cuando lo tomó de la muñeca tirándolo hacia el interior. –Espera

Lovino mientras tanto se estaba desesperando en el cuarto del maldito español. Tenía hambre y encima se aburría. ¿Cuándo demonios pensaban llamarlo para bajar a cenar? Se hartó de quedarse allí y decidió bajar.

Por el camino hacia la cocina había un olor un tanto conocido que le desagradaba, y cuando llegó vio el horno. Lo abrió haciendo que saliese un montón de humo que le dio de plemo en la cara. Tosió un poco y moviendo el brazo lo dispersó un poco. Después vio las pizzas quemadas, imposibles de salvar. ¿Qué cojones pasaba aquí? Destrozar unas pizzas así eran una ofensa hacia él, así que se dispuso a buscarlos y echarles una buena bronca.

Los buscó en el salón, la salita de estar, por el jardín y nada. Al final los mandó al infierno y decidó acostarse en su cama. Pero por el camino se acordó de volver a su cuarto y coger un pijama de los suyos. Esta noche dormiría con uno suyo, no quería saber nada del español.

Abrió la puerta un poco y se encontró con una escena que lo paralizó. Emma encima de Antonio en la cama. Cerró la puerta de golpe, no necesitaba saber más. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar; y por alguna razón le enfadaba y dolía a la vez.

–Emma... por favor quítate de encima mia –Decía es español en un tono no muy alto, mirándola a los ojos.

–¿Qué te cuesta hacerlo conmigo...? Nada, ¿verdad? –No se quitaba –Yo... quiero perderla contigo...

–Ya te dije que no... me caes genial y eres muy mona pero, para mi eres una buena amiga, nada más.

–Eso me da igual

Entonces fue cuando se escuchó el portazo y los dos miraron a la puerta, el momento idóneo para quitársela de encima pero con suavidad, aunque ella se opuso por un momento, al final cedió.

¿Y si lo había visto y malpensado todo? Salió corriendo del cuarto y vio allí a Lovino, en mitad del pasillo con la cabeza baja-

–Lovi... –Colándole una mano en el hombro.

**Continuará**

* * *

No sé porque cada vez que pongo "Continuará" me recuerda a Pokémon D:

Y bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo~ es siguiente no sé cuando lo subiré, pero espero que como mucho tardar a mediados del mes que viene.

Como ya dije malgasto mi tiempo roleando hetalia y hasta estoy creando mi propio foro xD Aún así no pienso abandonar mi fic!

Gracias por leerlo y ¿algún comentario~?


End file.
